


A Pocketful of Snow

by Strange and Intoxicating -rsa- (strangeandintoxicating)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, just a cute drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 08:03:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14397777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangeandintoxicating/pseuds/Strange%20and%20Intoxicating%20-rsa-
Summary: “And in Insomnia, we call this snow.”“Your Highness, I know what snow is.”A date in the snow.





	A Pocketful of Snow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LogicDive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LogicDive/gifts).



“And in Insomnia, we call this snow.” **  
**

“Your Highness, I know what _snow_ is.”

“Are you sure? Because I’m pretty sure Galahd hasn’t seen snow in, oh, how many years? Libertus? Crowe?” Noctis leaned down and picked up a handful of the dusty powder, enjoying the chill of the snow against his hand.

“H-his Highness has a-a p-p-point, y’know,” Libertus said between chattering teeth. “We’re… we’re n-n-not b-built for this.”

“Speak for yourself. I’m doing just fine,” Crowe said through a smile. Noctis could see the way the blood red stone at her neck seemed to glow ever so slightly, and Noctis had to agree—she was going to adjust to Insomnian winters just fine.

“Good to see you enjoy it.” Noctis turned to Nyx, raiding his hand to hold out the half-melting snow as a gift. “Now, as I was saying. This is snow. Touch it, feel it, enjoy it.”

Nyx stared at him stiffly for a minute before giving a quick glance to both sides of the courtyard as if someone was lurking in the bushes, ready to burst out at any time to catch them red-handed.

Or, in this situation, snow-handed.

“C’mon, this is the reason why we keep Crowe and Libertus around. So, are you gunna enjoy your first snow or what?” Noctis inched closer, palms stretched out wide. “You know you want to.”

“Noct.”

“Ooooh, now you call me Noct.”

Nyx gave one last look at the still-empty courtyard before reaching forward and grabbing Noctis’s lapels and kissing him squarely on the mouth.

Noctis allowed himself to fall into the kiss, but after a moment, well…

**THWAP.**

_“Fucking Shiva’s tits!”_

Nyx may have been an attractive man and definitely a good kisser, but a handful of snow right down his neck and into his Kingsglaive jacket….

Well, it was like Nyx was asking for it. And Noctis just had to oblige.


End file.
